IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters 101 3
Ghostbusters 101 3 is the third issue of a six part series by IDW Publishing. Plot This is it! The Original Ghostbusters finally come face to face with those who Answer The Call! Inter-dimensional travel is no new thing to the original boys in grey and their colleagues, but this is the first time that dimensions have ever overlapped and threatened to merge -- which could be a worse fate than total protonic reversal! Bullet points: *Straight outta the 2016 film, the Answer the Call Ghostbusters make their comic book debut! Abby, Patty, Erin and Holtzmann join forces with Winston, Egon, Ray and Venkman for some bombastic ghostbustin' insanity! *Written and illustrated by the fan-favorite and critically-acclaimed creative team of Erik Burnham, Dan Schoening and Luis Antonio Delgado. *Featuring the third of six-interconnected covers by Schoening and Delgado. *Retailer incentive covers feature photos of the Original and ATF Ghostbusters casts! Ghostbusters 101 #3 Previews world page 2/22/17 Cast The Multiplied Manhattan Shuffle Soar Throat Ghost Ms. Zeigler Jenny Moran Cait Banner Zoe Zawadzki Garrett Parker Evan Torres Janine Melnitz Jillian Holtzmann Cal and Jim Winston Zeddemore Peter Venkman Ray Stantz Abby Yates Patty Tolan Erin Gilbert Vigo Kevin Tanaka Kevin Beckman Egon Spengler Slimer Kylie Griffin Peter Venkman/Animated Egon Spengler/Animated Gozer Vinz Clortho Stay Puft Marshmallow Man Equipment The Multiplied Manhattan Shuffle Marine Ecto-8 P.K.E. Meter (2016) Proton Pistol (2016) Ghost Chipper Antenna-like Helmet Proton Pack (2016) Proton Pack Particle Thrower Trap Large Duffel Bag Ecto-2 Paranormal Containment Research Tank Ecto Goggles Dimensional Frequency Scanner Aura Video-Analyzer Giga meter Containment Unit Interspatial Teleportation Unit Dimensional Inverter Items The Multiplied Manhattan Shuffle Pringles Statue of Liberty Stay Puft Marshmallows Primo Spiffies Cakes Pin-Up Calendar of Doom! Phoenican Plague Vase Locations The Multiplied Manhattan Shuffle Warehouse Firehouse Ray's Occult Books Battery Park Cal and Jim's Apartment Liberty Island Firehouse/Animated 550 Central Park West Temple of Gozer Development On December 29, 2016, Tim Lattie posted a snippet of a work in progress cover, for Issue #3, with Janine and Abby on it. Tim Lattie instagram 12/29/16 On January 26, 2017, Tom Waltz posted a preview of the subscription cover and confirmed it was a nod to "Cannonball Run II" TomWaltz Tweet 1/26/17 On February 22, 2017, May solicits revealed the synopsis and regular cover for Issue #3. Comic Book Resources "IDW Publishing Solicitations for May 2017" 2/22/17 On March 15, 2017, Dan Schoening posted a Holtzmann WIP. Dapperpomade Tweet 3/15/17 On March 17, 2017, Tom Waltz posted an uncolored set of panels featuring Holtzmann. TomWaltz Tweet 3/17/17 On March 29, 2017, Dan Schoening announced he was 92% done with Issue #3. Dapperpomade Tweet 3/29/17 Tom Waltz posted a colored panel from Issue #3 featuring Holtzmann and Ray. TomWaltz Tweet 3/29/17 On April 7, 2017, Tom Waltz announced Issue #3 was off to the printers. TomWaltz Tweet 4/7/17 On April 12, 2017, Tom Waltz posted a panel with Ray and Holtzmann in it. TomWaltz Tweet 4/12/17 On April 13, 2017, Tom Waltz posted the RI Wraparound Cover. It features Abby and Ray from the first movie. TomWaltz Tweet 4/13/17 On May 6, 2017, Dan Schoening posted an example of thumbnails to final color for a page from Issue #3. Dapperpomade Tweet 5/6/17 On May 20, 2017, a cover, credits page, and 5 page preview was posted. Comic Book Resources "Ghostbusters 101 #3 (EXCLUSIVE PREVIEW) (Preview)" 5/20/17 On May 23, 2017, Dan Schoening posted a Gozer and Vinz Clortho teaser image. Dapperpomade Tweet 5/23/17 Trivia *The Diamond Order Code is MAR170477 *Regular Cover **This is the third of a set of interconnected covers. **On the cover are Egon Spengler, Patty Tolan, and Zoe Zawadzki. **Egon has a P.K.E. Meter. **Patty has the Ghost Chipper. **Of note on the map is the Mercado Hotel, Times Square, and the Empire State Building. *Subscription Cover **The cover is a homage to "Cannonball Run II". **Peter is wearing his orange jacket from the first movie when he spoke to Dana Barrett outside Lincoln Center. **Special Agent Melanie Ortiz, Ron Alexander, and Rookie appear on this cover but not in the main story. **In the Kenner Ecto-3 is Egon and Ray in their counterparts' Screaming Heroes suits. **In the Kenner Highway Haunter is Janine in her counterpart's Screaming Heroes suit. **In the Kenner Ecto-2 is Peter in his counterpart's Screaming Heroes suit. **In the Kenner Ecto-500 is Winston in his counterpart's Screaming Heroes suit. *RI Wraparound Cover **On the front is Abby wearing the helmet when she first appears in the Ghostbusters (2016 Movie), Chapter 3. **On the back is Ray suited up in the first Ghostbusters movie in the first bust in chapter 12 to chapter 13. *What Came Before Page **The incident of the 101 class using the Interspatial Teleportation Unit last issue is summarized. **The Bronx Spook that attacked Garrett last issue is alluded to. **The three images are re-used from Issue #2: ***Page 14 panel 5 ***Page 16 panel 3 ***Page 18 panel 4 *Page 1 **In panel 1, the ghost is visually based on the Soar Throat Ghost from the Kenner The Real Ghostbusters Fright Features Egon Spengler figure. **In panel 3, the woman is using a Proton Pack visually based on the Kenner The Real Ghostbusters Proton Pack. **In panel 3, Ms. Zeigler is based on Florida-based Ghostbusters fan Ziggy Zeigler. **In panel 4, on the far right is the tip of Marine Ecto-8. **In panel 4, in the cardboard box is The Real Ghostbusters: Pinball Game - the U.S. version by Sharon Industries. **In panel 4, in front of Cait is the Kenner Ecto-500. **In panel 5, on the left is the Lao Che plane from "Indiana Jones and The Temple of Doom". **In panel 5, the black box between Jenny and Cait in the background is the Slimer and The Real Ghostbusters version of Ghostbusters Cereal with the Kenner toys advertisement on the back. **Cait's flightsuit name label is "Cadet" - a nod to one of Rookie's nicknames in Ghostbusters: The Video Game. *Page 2 **In panel 2, behind Zoe on the brown board are the papers posted up during Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) on the second floor by the kitchen area. **In panel 2, in the bottom right corner is the contaminated flight suits from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Citizen Ghost". **In panel 5, Jenny references the incident last issue with the Interspatial Teleportation Unit. *Page 3 **In panel 3, Zeigler's Trap is visually based on the Kenner The Real Ghostbusters Trap. **Janine's outfit is from a deleted scene in the first movie of her talking to Egon while he works on equipment.Spook Central Ghostbusters Deleted Scenes page **In panel 4, behind Janine and the bystanders is the East Coast Memorial, a World War II memorial that commemorates those who died in coastal waters during the Battle of the Atlantic. Several of the granite pylons and part of the bronze eagle statue can be seen. **In panel 4, on the far left, the man in the grey hoodie holding his son and standing next to his significant other is Ghostbusters fan, Jeffrey Shreck Junior. Shreck's son is carrying his Stay Puft Marshmallow Man plush doll. In real life, he carries it around with him all the time. JeffreyShreck Tweet 5/26/17 **In panel 4, behind the bald man in blue, Lyta from The Real Ghostbusters episode "No One Comes to Lupusville" makes a non-canon cameo. **In panel 4, on the far right, the trio appears to be based on the characters Gary, Wyatt, and Chet from "Weird Science". *Page 4 **In panel 1, in Holtzmann's bedroom are: ***On the laptop is Abby's recording of the Electrocuted Ghost seen in Chapter 7 of the 2016 movie. ***Between the drawers and the bedpost is the pipe the possessed Abby tried to use in Chapter 13 of the 2016 movie. ***Above the pipe atop the bedpost is a 2016 P.K.E. Meter and Holtzmann's Screw U necklace. ***Left of the pillow is a can of regular Pringles that Holtzmann ate in the Aldridge Mansion Museum case. ***On the frame above the bed is a 2016 Proton Pistol. ***Atop the shelf is the helmet Abby wore when she first appeared and the Ghost Chipper. ***Right of the helmet is the I-shaped apparatus and three colored strip that accompanied the Proton Packs on the wall in Chapter 13 of the 2016 movie. ***Covered by Holtzmann's "ZZZZ" is a frame of her mentor Rebecca Gorin. ***At the foot of her bed is a Proton Pack and to the left her boots. ***Left of the pack is her tie from Chapter 5 of the 2016 movie. ***On the wall near the laptop, the ornate set of lights are from the headquarters at Zhu's Authentic Hong Kong Food. **In panel 2, Luis Delgado's 15 easter egg appears on the Pringles label near the "W" in "Wake Up." **In panel 3, Jim is visually based on Ghostbusters fan, Tom Gebhardt. **The apartment is visually based on the main set of "Friends". **In panel 3, Jim eats out of a Ghostbusters Cereal box. **In panel 3, Holtzmann has on her "One of the Girls" T-shirt from Chapter 12 of the 2016 movie. **In panel 4, Holtzmann's mug as the no logo on "safety lights" - a nod to the end credits teaser in the 2016 movie when Dr. Gorin inspects the Containment Unit. *Page 5 **Peter mentions the Mayor, Bayonne, and the catchphrase "Who You Gonna Call?". **The reporter with the Ghostbusters is visually based on the Eye on New York Reporter from the start of The Real Ghostbusters episode "Moaning Stones". **Holtzmann's reaction is similar to her "Whaat?" from Chapter 11 of the 2016 movie when the team talks to Mayor Bradley. **In panel 3, the news ticker has: ***A nod to the 2016 movie when Mayor Bradley didn't like to be compared to the Mayor in "Jaws". ***The Aldridge Mansion from the 2016 movie is mentioned. **In panel 4, the news ticker now mentions Paranormal Contracts Oversight Commission. *Page 6 **In panel 1, the headline at the top of the screen references NY1 News seen in the 2016 movie. **In panel 1, the ticker at the bottom of the screen mentions New York City Hall. **In panel 2, on the kitchen shelf is a bag of Stay Puft Marshmallows. **In panel 2, to the side of Holtzmann is her large duffel bag. **Cal alludes to when the ATC team saved the world at the end of the 2016 movie. *Page 7 **In panel 1, still in the alley is the Ecto-2 RV. **In panel 1, the heart modified "international ionizing radiation trefoil symbol" on the back of Holtzmann's pack can be seen. **Erin and Patty are in their civies from Chapter 12 from the 2016 movie. Abby appears to be in her civies from Chapter 16 when the team toasts in the sports bar. **Patty compares the situation to the Mirror Universe alternate universe from the Star Trek franchise. *Page 8 **In panel 1, the heart modified "international ionizing radiation trefoil symbol" on the back of Holtzmann's pack can be seen. **In panel 1, on the shelving on the right: ***Top Shelf: The white box in the cardboard box is Primo Spiffies Cakes. The box was seen in Ghostbusters 101 #1 behind Ray on a shelf when he was lecturing the 101 class. **In panel 3, the boxes by Kevin references the Ghostbusters Wiki and Ghostbusters comics from IDW Publishing: ***Volume 2 Issue #1 to Issue #20 ***Annual 2015 and Annual 2017 ***Volume 1 Issue #1 to Issue #16 ***Ghostbusters International ***Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters *Page 9 **Erin's tirade about Kevin Beckman is a low level nod to Thor, whom Chris Hemsworth portrays in the Marvel Cinematic Universe movies. erikburnham Tweet 5/26/17 **Patty reveals she used to work for a moving company. **In panel 4, Patty's gold vanity necklace is visible. **In panel 5, still on the front desk computer's screen is the repeating "Hi Toots" left by Imps in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Janine's Day Off". *Page 10 **Egon is wearing his stock gray vest from the first movie. **Kevin Beckman is wearing the outfit when he appeared in Chapter 8 and Chapter 10 the 2016 movie. His shirt is colored a solid green instead of white and green plaid. *Page 11 **Holtzmann realizes the tank has ionized glass to keep Slimer inside. This feature was first revealed by Egon in the ongoing series Volume 1 Issue #2. **Abby alludes to the ATC version of Slimer from the 2016 movie, whole stole their Ecto-1 during the Times Square battle. **Holtzmann refers to when they blew up Ecto-1 to seal the Mercado Hotel portal. **In panel 3, left of Peter is the Phoenician Plague Vase where it appears after Rookie collects it in Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions. **The second floor is still laid out like it was in Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions such as the green carpet, Periodic Table, and New York City poster. **In panel 3, between Erin and Abby on the lower shelf is the standard version of Ghostbusters: The Board Game. *Page 12 **Egon appears to be using a combination of Doc Brown's stop watch from "Back to the Future" and something else. ***Egon previously used this device in Volume 1 Issue #8. **Abby reveals the ATC team has been in operation for well over a year since the events of the 2016 movie. **In panel 1, Slimer is now eating Pringles. **In panel 3, on the left, on the middle shelf is a Ghostbusters II promotional theater cup from Australia. **In panel 3, Holtzmann has on the Aura Video-Analyzer colander and is looking at a Giga Meter. **In panel 3, on the cork board is: ***An advertisement for a U.K. release of Rainbow Communications Limited's The Real Ghostbusters 3 stories on cassette: "Adventures in Slime and Space", "Cold Cash and Hot Water", and "Beneath These Streets". ***The first page of the Slimer! bible. ***Behind Holtzmann is the Krispy Kreme Ghostbusters 30th Anniversary hanging signage with Slimer, "They're Here", the Stay Puft Marshmallow Doughnut, and Ghostbusters Doughnut. **In panel 3, on the far right, on the kitchen counter is the Hi C Citrus Cooler, the precursor to the Ecto Cooler. **Ray mentions they met travelers from other dimensions. They recently met the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and The Real Ghostbusters. *Page 13 **Janine alludes to the Chicago Ghostbusters and Melanie Ortiz. **Janine mentions Chicago and the FBI. **The visual effect of Holtzmann's hand reappearing through the portal was previously seen in Volume 2 Issue #15 when Peter attempted to enter Dana's apartment building. *Page 15 **Winston alludes to Egon's experiments on himself. In the first movie, Peter remembers when he tried to drill a hole in his head. In The Video Game, he tried sleeping an average of 14 minutes a day to get more work done. **The "stable alternate" turned out to be the dimension occupied by The Real Ghostbusters. **The RGB Peter and Egon are on the third floor in Egon's lab (see example here). ***The portal was previously shown to open in the sleeping quarters in Get Real Issue #3. **RGB Peter alludes to RGB Slimer. **RGB Egon is in his stock pink shirt civies. **RGB Peter mentions Gruyere, a Swiss hard yellow cheese, **Holtzmann advises Egon to cut his rat-tail off. Fans have theorized this version of Egon influenced Holtzmann's hair style in the 2016 movie. *Page 16 **In panel 1, on the right on the screen is a grab from opening cutscene of Dana holding Oscar in the Ghostbusters II Atari video game. **Ray mentions the name of the No Ghost, Mooglie. It was revealed during the press tour for the 2016 movie. Dan Aykroyd and Ivan Reitman kept the name secret until then. **Holtzmann alludes to the Graffiti Artist who gave her the idea for the No Ghost logo in the 2016 movie. *Page 17 **In panel 1, the Containment Unit Viewer from The Real Ghostbusters is still on the control console. **Panels two to three recreates scenes from the arrival of Gozer in Chapter 26 of the first movie. Ray steps up to talk to Gozer, Gozer pets Vinz, and the Temple of Gozer. **Ray mentions Zuul and Ivo Shandor. *Page 18 **Panel 1 recreates a scene from Chapter 28 when the Ghostbusters crossed the streams on the Temple of Gozer with the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man watching horror. **Holtzmann alludes to the urinating joke that came from the crossing the streams term in the first movie. **Erin alludes to when they blew up Ecto-1 to seal the Mercado Hotel portal. **Ray and Egon talk about the splintered Multiverse theory. Egon from The Real Ghostbusters brought up the theory in Ghostbusters International #10. *Page 19 **Ray notes the Faraday Cage on the ATC Proton Pack. **In panel 1, the green numbers (408346 and 4332) on Holtzmann's pack are based on the prop pack photographed and posted online by Paul Feig on June 30, 2015. **In panel 1, the heart modified "international ionizing radiation trefoil symbol" on the back of Holtzmann's pack can be seen. **Patty recalls hearing "Zuul" at the end of the 2016 movie. **Kylie speculates if Gozer manifested in the ATC dimension, it would be an echo. This could be because most of Gozer's essence is still stored in the Containment Unit after it was trapped in Volume 1 Issue #4. *Page 20 **In panel 1, Kevin Beckman is playing with a Slinkie - a nod to Ghostbusters II. *Page 23 **In the standard Ectoplasm section, Smells "Funky" is a nod to Peter's recollection after he was slimed by Slimer in the first movie. **In the Yellow Ectoplasm section, the notion of a distressed ghost was recently seen in 101 Issue #1. **In the Yellow Ectoplasm section, up to five bucks is offered to volunteers. Incidentally, Peter offered five bucks to volunteers at the start of the first movie. **Yellow Ectoplasm also notably appeared in Volume 2 Issue #3, #5, and #6. *Page 24 **In the Psychomagnotheric Ectoplasm section, Vigo is mentioned. **In the Psychomagnotheric Ectoplasm section, the animating bullet point lists statues and toasters - a nod to when a toaster and the Statue of Liberty were animated in Ghostbusters II. **Necrotic Ectoplasm and the "Zombies" appeared in the Ghostbusters: Infestation mini-series. **Red Ectoplasm recently appeared in Ghostbusters International #5. The ghost Jean l'Ecorcheur vomited Red Ectoplasm at the Ghostbusters as it evolved. **In the Purple Ectoplasm section, Tiamat is mentioned. **The Purple Ectoplasm appeared in Volume 2 Issue #16 after the Ghostbusters crossed the streams on Tiamat. **Peter also wrote in his own thoughts on the Tobin files the Rookies gain from scanning entities in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions). *On the What Came Before Page of Ghostbusters 101 #4, the three images re-used from Issue #3 are from **Page 6 panel 1 **Page 11 panel 4 **Page 20 panel 4 *On page 22 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1: **Abby, Erin, and Patty's photos are from Ghostbusters 101 #3, page 20, panel 4. **Holtzmann's photo is from Ghostbusters 101 #3, page 18, panel 2. **Kevin's photo is from Ghostbusters 101 #3, page 10, panel 1. *On page 3 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2, Holtzmann mentions meeting the Prime team for the first time during the events Ghostbusters 101 which took place in Ghostbusters 101 #3. *On the Dramatis Personae Page 1 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3, the Prime Ghostbusters' bio mentions seeding the multiverse, which as discussed in Ghostbusters 101 Issue #3. Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series References Gallery Ghostbusters101Issue3RegularCoverSolicit.jpg|Regular Cover in February solicits Ghostbusters101Issue3SubCoverWIP.jpg|Work in progress of subscription cover Ghostbusters101Issue3SubCoverPreview.jpg|Subscription Cover preview Ghostbusters101IssueThreeSubscriptionCover.jpg|Subscription Cover Ghostbusters101Issue3RICoverPreview.jpg|RI Wraparound Cover preview Ghostbusters101Issue3RICoverFront.jpg|RI Wraparound Cover, front Ghostbusters101Issue3RICoverBack.jpg|RI Wraparound Cover, back Ghostbusters101Issue3CreditsPage.jpg|Credits page Ghostbusters101Issue3WhatCameBeforePage.jpg|What Came Before page Ghostbusters101Issue3TitlePage.jpg|Title card page Category:IDW Contents